No me esperaba esto
by agus-shadowhunter
Summary: Los Cazadores de Sombras deciden ir a otra de las fiestas de Magnus Bane, pero un pequeño accidente lo cambia todo.
1. No me esperaba esto

**No me esperaba esto**

_**Capitulo 1º**_

**Jace POV**

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, como casi en todas las ocasiones en las que íbamos a alguna fiesta del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, con Isabelle gritándonos esto y aquello de "como se les ocurre ir a una fiesta como si fueran a casar demonios"; teníamos ropa de combate y algunas armas, solo por si acaso. Ella, obviamente, se había vestido como si fueran a aparecer miles de fotógrafos en medio de la calle para someterla a una sesión de fotos de ultima hora, con unos pantalones de cuero negro, una blusa roja brillante y unos tacones negros considerablemente altos.

Siempre la misma discusión, siempre el mismo resultado.

Alec y yo tuvimos que cambiarnos, aunque el color de la ropa no cambió mucho: Alec iba con sus jeans favoritos (negros, obviamente) una camisa blanca y su viejo suéter que él aseguraba que era negro, aunque se veía marrón debido a tanto uso. Yo no estaba muy distinto con mis jeans, también negros, una camiseta blanca ceñida y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Isabelle pareció mas conforme, y nos encaminamos a la fiesta de Magnus.

Al salir de Instituto nos encontramos a Clary (tan hermosa que me costaba respirar), con su falda floreada y una camiseta blanca con tirantes, y a Simon, con los ojos como platos (casi babeando, debería agregar) al ver a Isabelle.

¡Hola! – dijo Clary alegremente- ¿también van a la fiesta de Magnus?

Sí – le conteste – Isabelle casi nos pone cadenas para hacernos ir, ¿verdad, Alec?

¡CLARO QUE NO! Por el Ángel, Jace. Deja de ser tan exagerado – Me recriminó Izzy.

Alec rió y giró sus ojos en las orbitas.

Si estás tan entusiasmada, entonces démonos prisa, ¿no crees? – preguntó Simon con una sonrisa tierna (pero que a mi me dio nauseas) y tomando a Izzy de la mano para hacerla avanzar.

De acuerdo – dijo ella lanzándome una mirada asesina que yo correspondí con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero yo detuve a Clary por la cintura y la acerqué a mí. No la veía hace varios días, y la verdad era que la extrañaba.

Así que, ¿ibas a la fiesta de Magnus para encontrar a alguien capaz de reemplazarme? – le pregunté con sorna y una sonrisa socarrona.

No lo sé – me respondió en el mismo tono y con la misma sonrisa – Tú dímelo.

La acerqué más a mi cuerpo y nos fundimos en un beso tan fogoso como tierno. Me sentía lleno de una electricidad que se liberaba donde mi piel tocaba la suya.

Clary se apartó primero, la mire con una ceja enarcada y ella rió.

Creo que la respuesta es un no rotundo. – dijo.

Eso es suficiente para mí. – le dije con una sonrisa. La tomé de la mano y corrimos para alcanzar a los otros.

**Clary POV**

Más tarde, llegamos al departamento, y tocamos el timbre que decía _Bane._

Magnus nos abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, vestido de manera brillante, literalmente; llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero azul oscuro, una camiseta negra con lentejuelas de todos colores por doquier, sus cabellos en puntas de muchos colores y unas botas estilo militar negras. Las botas eran lo _único _que no resaltaba en la estrafalaria vestimenta de Magnus Bane.

He aquí los Cazadores de Sombras de Nueva York que vienen a honrarme con su presencia – Dijo sonriendo, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza hacia el interior del departamento- Ya, pasen.

Isabelle se proponía pasar por la puerta pero Magnus la detuvo y le puso una bincha en la cabeza, que tenia pegadas unas orejas falsas que parecían de gato, junto con un cinturón que tenia una cola, también de gato, en la parte posterior. Todos lo miramos extrañados, hasta que chasqueó los dedos y unas chispas de intenso color azul rodearon el cinturón y la bincha, haciendo que desaparecieran, dejando la cola y las orejas, que ahora parecían reales, pegadas a Isabelle.

¡¿Que demonios…?! – comenzó Isabelle, pero Magnus la interrumpió.

Es una fiesta de disfraces – dijo con un tono de DUH' en la voz., como si fuera obvio – Son bastante reales, ¿no creen? – dijo mirando a Isabelle, que le lanzó una mirada incrédula – Ahora esas orejas y esa cola serán reales hasta el final de la fiesta así que acostúmbrate.

Le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que entrara en la fiesta y se volvió hacia nosotros.

Ahora les toca a ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa cada vez más ensanchada.

Se sentía raro tener unas orejas que se movían al menor sonido que escucharas y una cola que a duras penas podías controlar.

Magnus le había puesto orejas y cola a todos los presentes, incluyéndose a él mismo con una cola y orejas de gato que combinaban con sus ojos felinos. Alec tenia unas orejas de perro en punta color marrón oscuro, casi negro, que iban a juego con una cola; Simón tenía, por alguna razón, unas orejas y cola que aprecian de rata (a Magnus seguro le parecía gracioso recordarle el resultado de la ultima fiesta a la que había asistido); Jace tenia unas orejas caídas de Golden Retriever y una cola que no dejaba de mirar extrañado. En cuanto a mi, Magnus me colocó unas orejas de gato grises con manchas blancas, junto con una cola, también gris, adornada con rayas blancas.

Era muy raro, pero al mismo tiempo gracioso, ver hadas, vampiros y brujos usar orejas y cola de animales. Encontramos a Jordan y Maia en una esquina del departamento. Al pasar cerca de ellos con Jace, logré escuchar que Maia mascullaba por lo bajo:

Esto es terriblemente ofensivo. – mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con odio su cola que parecía tener vida propia. Seguro se refería al hecho de que son _hombres lobo_, y ambos tenían orejas y colas de _perro_.

Jordan no respondió; estaba concentrado en entender como era que esas orejas que antes eran falsas, ahora estaban pegadas a su cráneo.

Además de ellos, nadie mostraba tener ningún problema con los "disfraces". Incluso la banda de hadas en medio de la habitación aprecian haberlas olvidado por completo.

Oye, chupasangre – le gritó Jace a Simón por encima del alto sonido de la música; él se volvió – No hace falta que te recuerde que no bebas nada esta vez, ¿verdad?

Simón lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a Izzy.

El resto de la noche pasó sin sorpresas, hasta cierto punto; bailé con Jace la mayor parte de ella, también con Izzy y con Simón. Pude ver a Magnus hablando con Alec en el sofá algunas veces. Magnus parecía complacido con las orejas que había implantado en su novio, y las acaricia con deleite, haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de Alec enrojeciera.

Al final de la fiesta Magnus nos pidió que nos quedáramos un poco más. Estaba _bastante _borracho, acostado en su sofá. Decía cosas sin sentido, cantaba e invadía bastante el espacio personal de todos. Así que en cuanto las ultimas dos hadas con piel azulada y cabellos color rosa chillón se fueron, Jace, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Jordan, Maia y yo limpiamos un poco los papelitos de colores del suelo y pusimos un vaso con agua en la mesita más cercana a Magnus, que estaba cantando _"New York, New York"_ de forma desafinada.

Me preocupe un poco al ver que chasqueaba los dedos al compás de la música que estaba cantando. Uno de esos chasquidos hizo aparecer un vaso con un líquido de sospechoso color púrpura al lado del vaso con agua que nosotros habíamos puesto sobre la mesita que estaba cerca de él. Otro chasquido hizo que Isabelle desapareciera del lado de Simon en cocina, y apareciera dentro del baño, de donde asomó la cabeza con una mirada enojada dirigida a Magnus.

Pero no me esperaba lo que vino después.

Con otro de los chasquidos de Magnus, Jace, que estaba a mi lado, desapareció dejando una nube de chispas azules con su silueta y haciendo que su ropa cayera al suelo. Todos inspiraron ruidosamente.

De repente, algo comenzó a moverse y cobrar forma bajo la ropa de mi novio desaparecido, y una cabeza se asomó. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo; ninguno de nosotros. Incluso Magnus paró de cantar y con ojos realmente sorprendidos y una sorprendente lucidez, a pesar de estar ebrio, y contempló en lo que había convertido a Jace.

Mi querido novio Jace Wayland, se había convertido en un Golden Retriever que nos miraba a todos con confusión.

- Oh. Por. Dios. – oí que decía Magnus.


	2. Que nadie le diga a Maryse

_**Capitulo 2º**_

_**CLARY POV**_

Oh. Por. Dios – repetía Magnus como por quinta vez. Parecía que el efecto del alcohol estaba ya fuera de su sistema, estaba bastante lúcido- ¿De verdad yo hice eso?

No, Magnus. ¡Acabo de descubrir mis talentos ocultos! – le dijo Isabelle con sarcasmo.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada que aprecia capaz de cortar el hielo.

Les juro que no fue a propósito – Le respondió con una voz igual de dura que su mirada.

¿¡Pero que fue lo que hizo exactamente!? – dijo una voz inconfundible. Todos dirigimos la mirada, aún mas sorprendida si cabe, hacia el perro que solía ser un Nefilim – ¿Qué me hizo Magnus? ¿Estoy desnudo? Lo sabía. Siempre quisiste hacerlo, Magnus.

El perro me miró. Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

¿Por qué estás más alta, Clary? – Miró al resto - ¿Por qué _todos_ están más altos?

Deberías verlo por ti mismo – Dijo Magnus, y a continuación, chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer un espejo de tamaño medio ante Jace.

¿¡QUE!? – Gritó - ¿ME CONVERTISTE EN UN PERRO? ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre!? ¿Cómo se supone que mataré demonios ahora? ¿Alguna vez viste a un perro matando demonios?

Ejem, ejem… - Maia se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Jace y lo miró con una ceja alzada; Jordan, a su vez, tenía los brazos cruzados.

¡No es lo mismo! ¡Ustedes son _lobos_! Ugh. Esto es tan humillante y… - las palabras del perro dejaron de entenderse cuanto más se enfurecía, y se convirtieron en ladridos enojados.

Que Magnus convirtiere a Jace en un perro era una cosa, pero que ese perro hablara era otra completamente diferente.

_Jace el perro_ dejo de ladrar y se produjo un silencio incomodo. Simon se encargó de romperlo con una carcajada.

Ahora seré _yo_ quien te gaste bromas a _ti _– dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ay, no. Simon, no es el mejor momento para eso. – dije yo apretándome el puente de la nariz y parándolo antes de que comenzara con sus chistes malos. – Tú – dije girándome hacia Magnus – encuentra la cura lo antes posible y dinos en que te ayudamos. Ustedes – me giré hacia Maia y Jordan – eh… pueden irse, les avisaremos si hay algún cambio. Y _por favor_, no le digan anda a Luke, ¿oyeron? – Ellos asintieron y salieron del apartamento. – En cuanto a nosotros – mire a Alec, Isabelle, Simon y Jace – Hay que esconderlo. Si Maryse lo encuentra así nos matara, incluyendo a Magnus. – dije con un gesto de la mano hacia él.

_En especial Magnus. _Pensé en mi fuero interno e hice una mueca al imaginarme la imagen de Maryse con un cuchillo serafín cortando en pedacitos al brujo.

¿Todos entendieron? – Pregunté

Todos asintieron, incluyendo a _Jace el perro; _así que salimos del departamento de Magnus y nos encaminamos al Instituto.

* * *

**Ojala les guste :)**


	3. Estuvo cerca

_**Capitulo 3º**_

_**CLARY POV**_

Estábamos llegando al instituto, planeando la mejor forma de evadir a Maryse y resolver el _problemita _antes de que se diera cuenta y cortara en pedacitos a todos. Simón no podía entrar en el Instituto, así que se fue al departamento que compartía con Jordan.

De acuerdo – dije- repasando: Alec, si tu madre aparece, tienes que asegurarte de que no vea a Jace, distráela de cualquier manera. – él asintió – Isabelle – gire hacia ella – hay que esconder a Jace, pero… ¿dónde?

Eh… en mi habitación…. ¡o mejor la tuya! –gritó, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sonrío ante su gran idea – Mamá no entraría a tu cuarto, no tiene porqué.

Bien, espero que tengas razón – dije – Alec, ve adelante para asegurarnos de que no nos vea tu madre.

Él asintió y entro en el ascensor del instituto. Izzy, Jace y yo esperamos a que volviera a bajar, y entramos. Alec nos esperaba en la esquina que gira hacia donde estaba mi dormitorio y cuando nos acercamos, giró hacia el otro pasillo.

Esperamos un momento para asegurarnos de que se escuchaban solo los pasos de Alec, y giramos también.

Pero una de las puertas de los dormitorios se abrió y salio Maryse, así que volvimos hacia atrás con el mayor silencio posible. Escuchamos a Alec.

_**ALEC POV**_

¡Mamá! ¿Pero que haces aquí?

Vivo aquí, igual que tú. Atiendo el Instituto. – contesto ella con voz adormilada.

Si, pero… me refiero a que es temprano, ¿que haces levantada?

Los Hermanos Silenciosos necesitan mi presencia, nada demasiado importante – ella comenzó a irse hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y me paralice un momento.

Mamá, espera – dije, y corrí a abrazarla apretando su cara contra mi pecho, así no podría ver nada.

Alec, ¿Qué haces? – su voz sonaba amortiguada. Clary asomo un poco la cabeza con la esquina de la pared. Le hice un brusco movimiento de cabeza para que avanzara.

Es que siempre estas ocupada, y cuando no lo estas, olvido decirte… lo… mucho que te admiro y te quiero – dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y comencé a zarandearla de un lado a otro mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te dije que te quiero?

Los chicos pasaron rápidamente por nuestro lado en silencio y cuando estaban por dar la vuelta en otro pasillo, Clary me digirió una mirada acompañada con un asentimiento de cabeza; después se fue.

No lo sé, Alec. Pero, gracias. Yo también te quiero – ella comenzaba a forcejear apara zafarse mi abrazo – Y si no te importa, me gustaría que me sueltes y me dejes respirar, por favor.

La solté al instante y deje caer mis brazos a los costados.

Gracias – me dijo ella, alisándose la ropa y acomodándose el cabello. Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro – Ve a dormir un poco, te veo luego.

Yo asentí, y me quede ahí hasta que la vi desaparecer. No me di cuenta e que estaba conteniendo la reexpiación, así que la solté en un lento suspiro, luego corrí hasta la habitación de Clary.

Eso estuvo cerca – dijimos todos a la vez, incluido Jace, cuando entre en la habitación.

Comenzamos a reír, y Jace a ladrar, en un intento fallido de lanzar una risotada. Nos lo quedamos mirando.

Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir, y mañana veremos que podemos hacer – dijo Clary.

Izzy y yo asentimos y nos retiramos.

_**CLARY POV**_

Cuando Alec e Isabelle se retiraron, me puse el piyama y me acosté en la cama. Jace subió con migo y puso si cabeza sobre mi estomago. Yo lo acaricié en la cabeza de lustroso pelo rubio.

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes – dije mas para calmarme mas a mi que a él.

Jace no contesto; se quedo mirándome, y yo en pocos segundos me quede dormida.


	4. A trabajar

**Bueno, acá esta el 4º capitulo, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4º**_

_**CLARY POV**_

Me despertó la sensación de algo mojado en mi nariz. Me la sequé con el dorso de la mano, y rodé para quedar con la cara en la almohada y seguir durmiendo. Pero el ruido de un quejido agudo me despertó por completo, y recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Miré al lado de mi cama y un Golden Retriever me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y caí en la cuenta de que seguro estaba sobre mí al despertarme y lo tire de la cama al rodar.

Él volvió a subir, y le acaricié las orejas.

-Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas? – le dije con vos inocente apretándolo contra mi pecho y besándole la cabeza

-Lo voy a pensar – me respondió.

Solté un respingo. Había olvidado que podía hablar. Pero pronto me volvió a la mente todo lo que le gritó a Magnus cuando vio lo que le había hecho.

Mi celular sonó, y lo tome de la mesota de luz. Un mensaje de Magnus.

_Ven a mi departamento cuanto antes. Ya sé cómo devolverle a Jace su cuerpo. Avísales a los demás._

-Buenas noticias – dije sonriendo a Jace- Magnus sabe como devolverte tu cuerpo.

Su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Gracias al Ángel. Pensé que tendría que quedarme así y pelear con Iglesia por territorio eternamente.

Rodé los ojos en las órbitas.

-Dales a Isabelle y a Alec la buena noticia y diles que nos iremos en media hora. Yo le aviso a Simon.

Jace asintió, le abrí la puerta para que saliera, y fui a ducharme.

_**JACE POV**_

Al salir de la habitación de Clary, me dirigí a la de Alec, asegurándome de escuchar con cuidado por si Maryse aparecía. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a mi nuevo cuerpo, era fácil caminar con 4 patas.

En la mitad del trayecto, vi a Iglesia dormitando contra la pared del pasillo. Al sentir mi presencia, se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos me dirigieron una mirada poco agradable a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba, y se pegaba más contra la pared, listo para atacarme si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

Yo le sostuve la mirada y pase por su lado en silencio. Una pelea seria interesante, pero no estaba de humor en ese momento cuando sabía que podía recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo; así que sin dirigirle otra mirada, seguí mi camino.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alec, arañé varias veces la puerta hasta que salió un Alec bastante adormilado.

-Hola – dijo agachándose hasta mi altura - ¿pasó algo?

-Magnus le mando un mensaje a Clary. Dijo que ya sabe como hacerme volver a la normalidad. – vi que empezaba a fruncir el seño y abrir la boca. Ya sabia que iba a decir– No se porque no te mando un mensaje a ti, sólo prepárate. - lo dije en tono cortante antes de que hablara - Salimos en media hora.

Y me fui la habitación de Isabelle.

_**ALEC POV**_

Observe como ese perro en el que se había convertido Jace se iba y me dejaba ahí, perplejo por su comentario. Comencé a negar con la cabeza y sentí que una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

-Tendrá el cuerpo de un perro, pero sigue siendo Jace – me dije cerrando la puerta para ir a vestirme.

_**CLARY POV**_

Ya estábamos todos en el departamento de Magnus, incluidos Maia y Jordan, esperando a que el brujo comenzara con su explicación. Puso un gran y viejo libro sobre la mesa, lleno de polvo, con cubierta de cuero de un verde oscuro y letras doradas en un idioma que no entendía. Su Se veía pesado y sus hojas tan antiguas que parecían que podrían desaseare en tu mano si no las tocabas con el suficiente cuidado. Magnus ya sabia que buscar, así que en poco tiempo encontró la hoja que buscaba y nos la enseño. Todos nos apiñamos para ver su contenido.

-Bueno, el procedimiento es muy censillo. – comenzó Magnus - Solo tenemos que conseguir todos los elementos para hacer la pócima y dársela a Jace. Tengo la mayor parte de lo necesario – Pausa - El problema es que lo que no tengo… no es lo mas fácil de obtener. Sobre todo cuando me tengo que quedar junto a la pócima mientras la preparo, todo el tiempo, así que… Voy a necesitar que ustedes lo busquen.

_Buscar elementos mágicos difíciles de conseguir. Genial_.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Busqueda

_**Disculpen las tardanzas. No me llegaba la inspiración ._. Pero acá está el capitulo 5.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5  
**_

_**Clary POV**_

Magnus nos había dicho que lo necesario para ayudar a Jace lo buscaríamos en 3 grupos para ahorrar tiempo: Jordan y Maia irían a la Casa Praetor y traerían un libro de hechizos relacionados los Hijos de la luna y esas cosas, ya que el libro que nos había mostrado solo decía lo necesario para devolverlo a la normalidad. Pero no cómo. Y harían prometer que nadie diría nada que pudiera delatarnos. Isabelle y Alec se dirigieron a Taki's porque Magnus quería café y Jace dijo algo sobre probar la comida de los hombres lobo, o algo así. Ellos, sin duda, tenían la tarea más fácil.

En cambio, Simon y yo teníamos el trabajo más difícil: teníamos que ir a buscar a una de las hadas favoritas de la reina Seelie, que se decía que a veces ayudaba a algunos Nefilims, pero solo si le resultaba interesante el problema en cuestión. Esta hada en particular, según explico Magnus, no te decía cual era su nombre, ya que, al ser una de las favoritas de la reina, no la dejaban tratar con Nefilims más de lo estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Así que de esta forma, la reina Seelie no sabría que fue ella quien nos ayudó. Lo que necesitábamos, explico Magnus, era un tipo de polvo que agregar a la poción.

Magnus dijo que estaría en Central Park, en un área cerca del centro del parque que tenía un poderoso _glamour. _Con Simon nos dirigimos hasta allá y nos detuvimos en el centro del parque mirando en todas direcciones, concentrándome al máximo para encontrar el _glamour. _¡Ahí estaba! A mi derecha, adelante. Vi a través del _glamour_ que parecían solo árboles y arbustos dispersos, para descubrir que repartidos por ellos unos 3 grupos de hadas que variaban entre lo integrantes.

Y acostada a la sombra de un arbusto, sola, supe que era ella.

A quien estábamos buscando.

Estaba acostada sobre el césped, con una mano tras su cabeza como almohada,y en la otra tenía una mariposa de alas de un naranja intenso. Su vestido era del mismo color que el césped que la rodeaba, no tenía mangas y le llegaba hasta los pies. Parecía que una manta hecha que la cubría hasta los hombros. Sus labios y parpados tenían el dibujo de unas alas de mariposa iguales a las de la que tenía en su mano, y su cabello era tan rojo como los pétalos de una rosa y le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Su piel era muy pálida, casi traslucida. Era muy hermosa. Me dieron ganas de dibujarla en ese instante. Pero teníamos algo que hacer.

-Allí está – le dije a Simon – Vamos.

Llegamos a su lado, pero no se molesto en levantar la vista de mariposa en su mano. Me aclare la garganta. No funcionó, así que fui al grano con la voz más paciente que encontré en ese momento.

-Disculpa. Te necesitamos. Uno de mis compañeros Nefilim necesita tus servicios. Nos dijeron que podrías hacer este trabajo. – dije desafiándola con la mirada a que se negara.

-Tal vez pueda- dijo levantando por fin la vista y soplando para que la mariposa en su mano saliera volando – dime tu problema, y _tal vez _pueda ayudarte.

Le conté todo lo sucedido con Jace y lo que necesitábamos de ella.

-Jace Lightwood, ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada a la nada que me puso un poquito celosa - Bueno… podría ser interesante. Aunque antes de darte el polvillo, quiero verlo por mí misma.

Con Simon nos miramos. _¿Crees que sea buena idea?,_ trate de transmitirle con mi mirada. Él se encogió de hombros. Por más celosa que me pusiera la mirada soñadora y el nombre de _mi _amado en los labios de esa hada, quería a Jace de vuelta, así que accedí y nos fuimos al departamento de Magnus.

Fuimos los últimos en llegar. Jace comenzó a mover la cola en cuanto me vio y corrió hacia mis brazos abiertos que lo esperaban. Luego de que lo dejara en el suelo otra vez, la chica hada comenzó a examinar a Jace desde todos los puntos de vista.

-De acuerdo, creo poder recordar esto hasta que muera – dijo la chica con cierto tono burlón. Miré al resto y me sentí un poco mejor al ver la cara de desconcierto (reflejo de del mío) de la mayoría– Chica Nefilim – dijo en tono brusco volviéndose hacia mí – Acompáñame afuera para darte lo que necesitas y después irme.

Bajamos y salimos a la calle. La chica caminó unos pasos y se volvió hacia mí para arrojarme una bolsita de cuero atada con una cuerda del mismo material. La atrapé al vuelo.

- Dáselo al brujo, él sabrá que hacer. Recuerda que me debes un favor, y me lo voy a cobrar cuando lo necesite.

Mientras decía eso, abrí la bolsita, y dentro había un polvo color negro con reflejos violetas. Tome un poco y sentí su textura entre el pulgar y en índice. Era viscoso. Puaj. Cerré la bolsita y levante la miraba para agradecerle, pero ya no estaba. Subí las escaleras limpiándome los dedos en la ropa, y al entrar todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

Yo quería entrar, darle el polvo a Magnus y terminar con esto.

Pero la serte, o el destino (o ambos) me odian, así que al entrar resbalé con el café que se le había caído a alguien en el suelo. Casi me da un infarto al pensar en lo que le podría pasar a la bolsita que salió volando por los aires.

Casi.

Porque al parecer la suerte y/o el destino no odian a Simon, y agradecí en silencio al Ángel por los nuevos reflejos vampíricos que tenía. Él estaba sentado junto a Isabelle en el sofá, y saltó en cuento vio la bolsita volar, y la atrapó. Se la dio a Magnus y luego me ayudó a levantarme. Me di cuenta de que todos aguantaron la respiración en cuanto me vieron caer, y en ese momento soltaron un suspiro colectivo.

Todos nos quedamos mirando una parte del suelo del apartamento en el que había caído un poco de polvo que se salió de la bolsita, que desintegró el suelo y quedó un agujero por el cual se veía el piso de abajo. _Qué raro_, pensé. Yo lo toqué y mis dedos seguían intactos. Los miré para asegurarme.

Oí que Magnus chasqueaba sus dedos para reparar el suelo, y luego nos mandó a dormir a todos. La poción no estaría hasta el día siguiente. Él nos llamaría. Maia se fue con Jordan a su apartamento, acompañados por Simon, e Isabelle decidió irse con él. Ambos se fueron ganándose una mirada asesina de Alec (más dirigida a Simon que a Isabelle), que trataron de ignorar. Sin éxito.

Jace, Alec y yo volvimos al Instituto sin sobresaltos, ya que Maryse debía estar durmiendo. Alec se fue a su habitación y yo me fui con Jace a la mía. Me puse el piyama y me acosté abrazando a Jace contra mi pecho.

-Buenas noches – me dice antes de que me duerma.

-Disfruta tus últimas horas como perro- reí.

El gruñó algo irónicamente, pero no lo entendí por que ya estaba soñando con nuestro encuentro cuando volviera a su cuerpo mañana.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**Ojalá les alla gustado. Dejen reviews. Gracias! :)**_


	6. Mi perro Carlos

**_Sé que tardé, pero no me llegaba inspiración o momento para escribir. Pero acá les dejo el 6º capítulo. Disfruten! :)_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6º_**

**_Jace POV_**

Me desperté cuando el celular de Clary comenzó a sonar. Miré a Clary, pero seguía profundamente dormida. Su cara completamente relajada se veía hermosa. No podía soportar verla axial si no tenia mis manos para poder acariciarle las mejillas, ni mis labios para besar los suyos, axial que la desperté. O mejor dicho, lo intenté. Comencé haciéndole cosquillas por la cara con mi nariz húmeda, pero ella frunció el seño y puso su cara contra la almohada. No me di por vencido, así que empecé a caminar por encima de ella, hasta que se dio vuelta, airándome de la cama; por suerte caí parado. Volví a subir a la cama y comencé a lamer su cara, hasta que frunció el entrecejo otra vez y comenzó a mover su cabeza para que la dejara en paz. Me empujó hacia atrás y se tapo la cabeza con el edredón. Estaba despierta. Comencé a decir su nombre sin parar.

- Clary. Clary. Clary – No me iba a detener hasta que sacara su cabeza de debajo de las sábanas – Clary. Clary. Clary. Clary. Clary. Clary. Cla…

- ¡AY, JACE! ¡YA TE OÍ ¿¡PUEDES PARAR!? ¡NO SOY SORDA! – Colmé su paciencia y salio se debajo del edredón, sentándose en la cama con una mirada asesina y el pelo revuelto. Estaba adorable.

- Ah, ¿no lo eres? Sabes aparentarlo – dije sarcásticamente.

Ella cerró los ojos y superó. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para no tomar un cuchillo serafín y cortarme la lengua.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué me despertaste?

- Sí – respondí sin más.

Se quedó espiando.

- ¿Vas a responderme?

- Ya lo hice. Creí que no estabas sorda. Tu preguntaste _si se podía saber_ porqué te desperté, y yo te respondí que _sí._

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- No estoy de humor para tus brillantes respuestas. Dime porqué me despertaste.

- Tu celular sonó, ¿no lo escuchaste?

- No – dijo tomando el celular de la mesita de luz

- Dijiste que no estabas sorda. – dije con sorna.

- Pero estaba dormida, y no gracias a ti. – replicó.

Me acerqué a ella y comencé a lamer su mejilla (era el mejor beso de disculpa que podía darle al no tener labios) y ella me abrazó

- Lamento haberte despertado, es que quiero tener mi cuerpo otra vez.

- No, está bien. Lamento ser tan gruñona en las mañanas.- dijo con una sonrisa. – Veamos que dice Magnus.

Ambos miramos el celular al mismo tiempo. _Todo listo, vengan cuando puedan. _

- ¡Por fin! – dije.

- Sí, lo sé. Hay que apurarnos. – respondió Clary.

Tomó una muda de ropa y se metió en el baño.

_**Clary POV**_

Ya cambiada, le mandé a Alec un mensaje para que estuviera preparado. Jace y yo salimos al pasillo, mirando en todas direcciones por si aparecía Maryse. Al llegar a la puerta de Alec, toqué despacio, y a los dos segundos, Alec estaba afuera con sus típicos jeans y suéter.

- ¿Listos? – pregunté.

- Sí. – respondieron al unísono.

Comenzamos a caminar, Alec un poco mas adelante para avisarnos si su madre aparecía. Cuando ya estábamos por llegar al ascensor, comenzamos a oír por detrás de nosotros un conocido taconeo. Todos nos paralizamos. No tuvimos en cuenta que Maryse pudiera aparecérsenos por detrás.

Alec fue el primero en salir de la paralicis.

- Agáchate – me dijo susurrando y poniendo una mano en mi hombro para que me arrodillara junto a Jace – Y abrázalo.

Yo lo entendí enseguida y estreché a Jace en mis brazos, el se dejó hacer y yo puse mi mejor cara de niña regañada. Y justo cuando Maryse doblaba la esquina Alec comenzó a habar con su actitud de tengo-18-años-y-debes-obedecerme

- Clary, ya te lo dije, no puedes traer un perro al instituto. Son las reglas.

Hice como que no vi a Maryse y le seguí el juego a Alec.

- Pero me siguió desde Taki's. Sólo míralo. Por favor, lo cuidaré.

- No, Clary. Tendrás que dejarlo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Maryse tras ver la situación.

- Clary encontró este perro en la calle, y no entiende que no puede quedarse en el Instituto – le aclaró Alec.

- Clary, ya conoces las reglas. Vas a tener que llevarlo a un refugio, o algo.

Yo bajé mi mirada,_ aparentemente_ avergonzada, hasta el perrito _que no era Jace._

- Bien. Lo regalaré o lo llevare a un refugio. – dije levantándome y dejando al perro en el suelo para que me acompañara – Vamos… - Estuve a punto de decir Jace, pero me retracté justo a tiempo – Carlos.

- Te acompañaré y me aseguraré de que lo hagas – dijo Alec, entrando conmigo y el perro en el ascensor.

La puerta se cerró y todos relajamos la postura y soltamos un suspiro.

- ¿Carlos? ¿¡CARLOS!? – dijo Jace indignado - ¿No podías elegir otro nombre más original para mi original persona? Algo como, no sé… ¿Lazy o Beethoven? – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Fue lo primero que pensé. Podría haberte puesto Simon. – repliqué.

- Pues…eh... déjalo. Carlos esta bien. Me gusta Carlos. Carlos es genial. – dijo entre dientes.

Eso nos sacó a mí y a Alec una sonrisa.

- Sigue siendo Jace – susurró Alec.

- Claro que sí – dije.

* * *

_**¿Y bieeeeeen? NO TENGO ANDA CONTRA EL NOMBRE CARLOS! Pero por alguna razón me pareció el más adecuado para la situación, no sé porqué**_

_**Ya solo falta un capitulo más.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Final

**Ultimo capitulo! (al fin) Espero les guste :)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7º**_

_**Clary POV**_

Bueeeno, fue un viaje largo hasta el apartamento de Magnus debido a que Jace estaba enojado por su nuevo nombre de perro. Le ladró a varias personas, y estuvo a punto de morder a una pareja de ancianos porque_ le hablaron como si fuera idiota_ y a una niña de uno años por querer tocarlo con las manos llenas de helado de chocolate derretido. Tuvimos que llevarlo en brazos el resto del camino, turnándonos con Alec porque era verdaderamente desesperante oírlo quejarse todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegamos, Alec y yo soltamos un suspiro audible de alivio. Jace rodó sus ojos en las órbitas.

- ¿Alguien piensa tocar el timbre? No tengo dedos aún. Pero, ¿saben que sí tengo? Un nuevo nombre: CARLOS – dijo con ironía. No veía la hora de que tuviera su cuerpo de vuelta.

Alec tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando otro suspiro, mientras tocaba el timbre. Lo oí susurrar para sí.

- Por favor, que funcione la poción…

Magnus nos abrió la puerta y entramos al apartamento. Ya todos estaban ahí.

- Hola Jace – saludó Isabelle.

- No, ya no me llamo Jace. Ahora me llamo Carlos – Soltó con amargura.

Isabelle frunció el ceño y me miró

- Luego te explico – susurré.

Mientras tanto, Magnus había ido a buscar la poción. Volvió con ella y además un plato para mascota con una inscripción: _Presidente Miau. _Genial.

Como me esperaba, Jace miró al plato y luego a Magnus con una mirada asesina cuando lo puso frente a él.

Magnus lo miró desafiante, rotándolo a que se negara a beber la poción de ahí.

Jace no dio comentarios, solo lo miró con resentimiento mientras se la servía. Comenzó a tomarla, y cuando terminó un brillo violeta lo rodeó. Empezó a cambiar. Se fue haciendo más grande, las patas cambiaron por manos y pies, comenzó a irse el pelo sobrante…

- Oigan – dijo Simon de repente - si ropa cayo al suelo cuando se convirtió en perro, eso quiere decir que …

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

- Oh, oh – dijo Magnus. Chasqueó los dedos y una frazada se posó sobre Jace y cayó sobre él justo cuando terminaba de cambiar. Uf.

Un minuto despues, la cabeza de Jace asomó por debajo de la frazada. Sin rastro del perro que fue. Completamente humano otra vez.

- ¿Y? – me preguntó - ¿Funcionó?

Lo miré dudosa.

- Pues sí. Excepto por las orejas – Dije seriamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no, no, no. – su cara se descompuso en una mueca de desesperación mientras se tocaba las orejas, que ya no eran de perro. Todos rieron. Jace nos miró antipático – Ja. Ja. Ja. Magnus, dame mi ropa.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos, la ropa apareció frente a Jace, y él se levanto y se fue al baño a cambiarse, con al espalda recta y la barbilla alzada con superioridad exagerada.

Todos nos relajamos cuando salió de la habitación. Yo me despatarré en el sillón de Magnus.

- Al fin terminó – dijo Simón - me estaba desesperando más que siempre - retrocedió de espaldas y chocó con una estantería. Tiró una pequeña botella que derramó su contenido y cayó sobre él. Un aura azul lo rodeó. Y cambió. En una rata. Como la última vez.

- Ay, no – dije al mismo tiempo que todos decían lo mismo, excepto Magnus que se quejaba de la mancha que quedó en su fina alfombra. En ese momento Jace salio del baño.

Bueno, ya podemos… -se cortó en mitad de la frase al ver lo que pasó. Se detuvo un momento a pensar qué decir - ¿La ultima vez no se le pasó el efecto solo?

Todos soltaron diferentes afirmativas y se olvidaron de Simón, excepto Isabelle que lo levantó del suelo y se fue enfadada. Alec se quedó con Magnus en el apartamento, Maia y Jordan se fueron por su lado, y yo me fui con Jace a disfrutar del resto del día paseando por la ciudad, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y que se hubiera olvidado de que lo llamé Carlos.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews.**


End file.
